Slytherin's Bride
by Slytherins Bride
Summary: It has been about four years since the war has ended, many have been lost others will never be the same again. In Hermione Grangers case this was an understatement. Can she Make a new life? Can draco Help make one for her along with himself?
1. Chapter 1

_**The Dinner Guest**_

It has been about four years since the war has ended, many have been lost others will never be the same again. In Hermione Grangers case this was an understatement. The girl that once was so full of life now held empty eyes. Was it the loss of her love Ronald Weasley or the two months she spent captured by two death eaters being raped every night? all anyone knew was that Hermione was not the same.

"Are you sure she is coming Harry?" Ginny Potter called after her husband of 9 months.  
"Yes,Gin..she'll be here" Harry was setting the dining room table for five. Hoping that this time would be different and she made it for dinner but knowing she wouldn't. "She'll be here" Harry said to himself again.

At the sound of knocking at the front door ginny abandoned her cooking to allow her guests entrance into her home "Oh its so good to see you two" the red head smiled giving both Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom a hug "Please come in come in." Luna walked into the kitchen with ginny to help finish the last minute touches on dinner wile the two men sat in the living room to catch up. "How are things going with luna?" Harry asked. he never was able to get over the shock of them dating.

"Good...in fact we are talking about moving in together." Neville couldn't hide the look of excitement on his face. Looking around to see if the girls were around he said "Harry I'm going to be a dad!"

"wow Neville that's great! Congratulations!" Harry couldn't be happier for his long time friend.

"Dinner is ready now" the blonde said in her dreamy voice before walking back into the dining room.

Dinner had come and gone and so did Neville and Luna. The four had a lovely time. No one mentioned the fifth plate left empty. It was now 10:30 at nit and the Potters were off to bed when they heard pounding on the door. Looking over at the clock Harry yawned and told his wife to go on to bed he would get the door. Once opened he saw a golden haired girl fall to her knees crying.

"Harry I need help, I need my life back" Hermione looked a mess. Her hair had not been brushed, her eyes were blood shot with dark (almost black) circles around them. She was very thin probley from lack of eating. Harry Picked her up bridal style and carried the emotionally and physically exhausted girl to the living room laying her down on the couch. "It's ok Hermione I'm here, I can help. I will help you!" Harry said wile getting up and walking to the kitchen. Five minutes later he reentered holding a cup of what looked like tea." You'll stay with us until your better. Hear drink this." He handed her the cup not saying another word. He would let her rest tonight, he saw to it she would (the cup was filled with a sleeping potion). They would talk in the morning!


	2. Chapter 2

A Change of Pace

Harry was the first one to awake the next morning. He wanted to make sure Hermione didn't try to sneak off. Walking downstairs he could see her sleeping form still one the sofa. Slowly and quietly he crept into the kitchen as not to wake her, although the smell of beacon and eggs was enough to make her open her eyes. Sit-in up she remembered last night. She didn't know what to do anymore, she felt her life was no longer worth living and this made her reach out to Harry. She followed her nose into the kitchen and sat down at the breakfast bar." That smells so good. Is there any coffee to go with those eggs?" Hermione was hoping to avoid the topic of last night.

The sound of her voice made Harry jump. He never heard her walk in. "I didn't hear you come in." He said handing her a cup full of coffee. "Did you sleep well?"

"Better than I have in a long time." She answered sipping the coffee never bothering to look at the man across the bar. "Thank you Harry for taking me in...you and your wife have been very kind to me. Your a great fiend you know." She had the look of shame on her face wile talking to him.

"I would never turn my back on you..not ever!" Harry had tried so many times before to help her but never before had she wanted the help. " Please tell me Mione..Whats going on with you?" He had only the look of concern on his face.

"i was going to kill myself last night. I cant handle life anymore. I cant sleep, the memories of being raped are replayed every night in my head. During the day all I do is wonder what I could have done to save Ron. How could I let the love of my life die like that, right before my eyes and I did nothing." Again like the night before Hermoine was crying uncontrollably "I couldn't do it though, so I came to you for help."

"I'm glad you came here. Me and ginny are here for you just remember that. We will get you trough this. That's what family is for." He was now hugging his friend who was hugging him just as hard back. He could help her through these hard times the same as she helped him many times before!

A month comes and goes and though some days still suck for Hermione most are OK. She now was seeing a therapist twice a week, also she was taking sleeping pills to stop her from reliving those horrible nights she spent being raped by death eaters. She was even working now. Not the best job but it would do. Finally she felt in control again and that meant getting her own apartment. She wanted to be able to give Ginny and Harry there home back.

"Guys.. I wanted to talk to you about something." She was felling a bit nervous but hoped they didn't object.

"What is it Mione? Is everythnig ok?" Ginny said wile cleaning up the dinner talbe.

" I found an apartment a few blocks from here. I've already paid the first months rent and security deposit..I move in on Firday." Hermione couldnt hide the excitement in her voice. She was ready to start over.  
"oh.. thats wonderfull Minoe." Harry was truley happy for his friend but did wonder if she would be ok on her own.

"I'll be fine. I Feel so much better, and I'll only be a ten minute drive from here. I really feel I'm ready to be on my own." She was trying to sound as confident as posable.

"Fine just let us know what time so we can help you move you stuff from storage to the new apartment." Harry put on a half smile for his friend.

"I already have all my stuff in. I just wanted to wait till friday so i have enogh time to talk to you guys." She Knew Harry was worried but she neebed to do this! The rest of the night Hermione spent talking to ginny about the new apartment. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Unattached Passion**

It had been two weeks since Hermione was back out on her own. She loved the apartment it wasn't to small or to big. She liked most of her neighbors although the one across the hall had not been around since she moved in. The landlord said he was away on bisness but that he was about her age. Most of the other neighbors were older than her and the others were much older. Hermione was in the middle of putting up a picture of her and Ron (seeing as she was finally able to look at it without bursting into tears) When she heard keys being rattled across the hall. Opening her front door she saw a young man with blonde hair that almost looked silver. " Hello..i'm your new neighbor." Herminoe started to say to the back of the man in front of her. "My name is Hermione Granger." At the last word she spoke he turned around.

"Granger? My new neighbor." Draco couldn't help but notice how much better she looked since the last time he saw her. She looked like she had put it all behind her. Draco admired her for being able to do that. He also could help but notice how attractive she was all cleaned up. It had been so long since he laid eyes on her. "Well, I don't think I need to introduce myself Granger. So good night." Before she could say anything he walked in his apartment and shut the door.

Hermione was stunned. " Draco Malfoy...across the hall " shutting her door she sighed thinking what hell this was going to be. "But he did look good. Really good if only he wasn't such an ass." Hermione was lost in her thoughts. _But he did come over to the good side, he fought with the order. Even helped rescue me from the hell I was in. If it wasn't for his information Harry may not have defeated Voldermort._ She couldn't get her mind off the mysterious man just a minute away.

Draco was in the shower thinking of how to talk to Hermione. He had wanted to for a wile after the war was over but that was the first time he had seen her since the night the war ended, the night he saved her. He was frozen, unable to move and forced to watch a death eater rape Hermione. The sound of her screams were still fresh in his mind. It wasn't until Ron showed up and unfroze him that he was able to save her, but not before the death eater killed Ron. She was so Devastated she held on to his lifeless body for what seemed like ages. Hermione wouldn't move an inch until Draco told her they would die if they did not leave right than and there. He wondered if she remembered that he had been there. That he held her wile she cried after they got to a safe spot, that he listened to her cry over the lose of the man she loved. That night Draco wished he had someone that loved him the way Hermione loved Ron. He wished Hermione loved him. He was out of the shower now and could not stop him self from knocking on her front door.

"Draco? What..What are you doing here? What do you want?" Herminoe was shocked to say the lest but not in a bad way.

"I'm sorry for my rude behavior before. It was a bad night." He couldn't help but look straight into her eyes. She had the most wonderful honey colored eyes he had ever seen. Her skin looked so soft and fragile and before he know what he was doing he was cupping her face with his hand. The feel of her skin drove him mad he couldn't stop now he needed to feel more of her. He slowly leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She had such soft lips. Hermione didn't kiss back at first but after only a short few seconds she gave in and kissed back wrapping her arms around his neck allowing him entrance into her mouth. Draco pulled her closer to his body. Feeling how aroused he was made hermione moan into his mouth. That was enough for Draco. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him. Closing the door behind them he pulled her shirt up over her head reveling a black and red lace bra. It had been so long since eaither one had made love to anyone and it showed.

"The door on the right is my bedroom" Hermione said abit out of breath. Draco didnt need to be told twice. Once in the room they both undressed in record time. Hermione ached for him and she could tell he ached for her and this made her wetter by the second.

"Fuck me Draco..." Hermione panted "I want to feel you inside me" She was begging and that truned Draco on even more. HE rubbed his throbbing cock up and down her opening. She almost couldnt take it when she finally felt him enter her. It hurt alittle at first but he was gental enough.

A/N: What do you think so far please let me know! I Would love your feedback! Also please let me know if you notice any mistakes i may have made along the way! I would like to correct tham asap. Thank you all for reading!

Tearron


	4. Chapter 4

**It had been two weeks since Hermione slept with Draco Malfoy death eater turned spy. She thought alot about that night. **

**Sadness filled her, how could she have done that to ron. He had not been back to his apartment since than and Hermione wasn't about to complain. She was't ready for what had happened, not yet, not with him. Sure he has changed he helped win the war after all. Gave Malfoy manner away to be used as a homeless shelter. He turned his life around made something of himself. These days Draco Malfoy was respected not feared. She knew it wasn't right to think about him and she tried hard not to, but no matter how hard she tryed when she closed her eyes he was there. It was Friday and tonight would be no diffrent so she grabbed a bottle of wine on her way home from work and invited over her friend Nany.**

**"I know i shouldn't think about it but i can't control it." Hermione sighed. She closed her eyes and pushed the pillow that was sitting on her lap over her face. After a few seconds she dropped it and said, "Help me, I need to get him out of my head."**

**"Girl your nuts, maybe you arent ready for a relationship but that doesn't mean you can't get laid hear and there. We have needs Hermione. Unless your gonna use that vibrator i know you have in your nightstand for the rest of your life. Nany was funny and smart. She was 5'8 125 pounds green blue eyes and jet black hair down her back. Hermione and her meet at work and hit it off instintly. Hermione looked up to Nany, wished she could be more like her. Nany was fearless.**

**"Stay out of my nightstand!" Hermione yelled while playfully hitting the beautiful women next to her. "At lest im getting some action right?" At that both girls laughed. "Maybe your right Nany...I need to get laid more. I need to go out...lets go out!" Hermione jumped up and ran to her room to change her cloths. "Do you know any good bars to pick up guys?" She screamed from her bedroom.**

**"There is a bar a few blocks from here, Mcnuttlys is the name. I've been there a few times they have good food and hot guys." Nany said fixing her make up in a compact. " I could use a good night myself."**

**Hermione and Nany desided to walk to Mcnuttlys. It was a beautiful night out there was no big rush to get there. Sitting down at the bar the ordered two cranberry and vodkas. The bartender was a tall dark and very handsome man. "Ummm...there you go Mione, you can't say he isnt yummy." Nany cocked an eye brow and called over the bartender to ask his name when she noticed another tall and handsome man walk in. He was on the pale side with blond hair and blue eyes that seemed to glow in the dime lighting. "Wow, Look at that guy!" She elbowed Hermione to look "I call him."**

**The second Hermione l glanced that way she knew it was Draco and her heart speed up. "Nany thats him...The guy from my building, His name is Draco Malfoy. We should go." She went to stand up when her more wild friend grabed her arm. "Nany what are you doing?"**

**"Your lucky i like you, you can have that sexy man i'll take the bartender. " Nany turned to the bar and called over Mike the bartender. "Will you send over a shot of whatever to the man over there?" She pointed right at Draco. "Tell him is from her." **

**It took five minutes for Draco to walk over to the two girls. "Thanks for the shot Granger." He said sitting on te bar stool next to her. Nany was in deep flirtation with Mike and hardly noticed him.**

**"Oh that was Nany she likes to match make." Hermione wasn't sure what to say. She wondered if he felt as awkward as she did.**

**"So how are you likeing your apartment?" He was makeing small talk.**

**"It's nice, everyone in the building seems really nice." Herione couldnt help herself, before she could stop herself she was asking him about that night. " Maybe i shouldn't bring this up but why did you come to my apartment that night? I mean it's not like we are or ever were friends let alone..." at that she felt her cheeks redden.**

**"I don't know." he said honestly."I had a good time and enjoyed your company." He stode up and put his money on the bar. "It'll happen again in sure. Untill than i bid you a good night. With that he turned around and walked out of the bar. Leaving Hermione wondering if she had heard him right.**

**Please let me know of any mistakes. =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coffee with Malfoy**

**Hermione noticed Draco had been at his apartment more and couldn't help but wonder why that was. Today she desided she would say hi maybe bring him some cookies.**

**"Gin I have no idea." Herminone was at the Potters having dinner. "He just seems so diffrent. I guess the war really changed him."**

**They had been discussing Draco when Harry walked in. "Who changed?" He took his set at the dinner table. "This looks great im starving." He leaned over and kissed his wife. "Sorry im late we had a last second meeting with Malfoy. Seems hes been working for the ministry tracking down dark magic artifacts and i guess hes found something big." **

**The girls exchanged looks at one another, ginny spoke first. " It's ok you aren't to late we were just haveing some wine and gossiping about Malfoy ourselfs."**

**"What about?" Harry started spooning food onto his plate. "He isn't giving you any problems Mione is he?"**

**Hermione knew he would worrie. She had no intentions on sharing with him like she did with Ginny that they had slept togther. "No. I havent seen much of him. We were talking about his change in...well everything."**

**The night continued with the three laughing and shareing wine. It was nice to feel at ease again. They even shared some memories of Ron and even though it was hard on Hermione she smiled and enjoyed for once in a long time remembering him. There was no pain tonight just pure happiness. By time Hermione got home she was feeling alittle on the tipsy side and was having a hard time unlocking her door.**

**"I knew i sould have taken my wand...stupid keys." Than she had an idea turning around and walking to Dracos apartment door she knocked three times and waited.**

**The door opened and she was able to see a half dressed malfoy. Damn he looked good she thought. "Granger? What is it?" He had a hint of annoyance on his voice. **

**"Sorry its just i didnt bring my wand and my keys arent working, can you help me?" Now she was feeling stupid for bothering him.**

**"Hold on ill get my wand." He walked away leaving the door ajar.**

**Hermione didn't know what came over her next, Maybe the booze. She pushed the door open and walked in. His apartment was nice, modern, alot bigger than hers. She walked over the the kitchen table where there were papers scatterd everywhere.**

**"I don't remember inviteing you in Granger." Draco said flatly.**

**"What is all this?" She said pushing around some papers.**

**"Research for work." He was now standing close enough for her to smell him. "I have my wand we can go."**

**"Could i stay? I mean can we talk, maybe have some wine?" Hermione wasn't sure what came over her but she was going to go with it.**

**"Haven't you had enough wine?" He gave her a side ways glance. "How about some coffee? I could stand a break anways. We could sit on the balcony it's a beautiful night."**

**"Coffee sounds great."**

**They sat on the balcony for awhile no one talking just enjoying the weather. It was Draco that spoke first. " I thought about you alot after the war. About that night, I dreamt or should i say i had nightmares for a long time, some nights i still do."**

**"Draco there was nothing you could have done any diffrent. we all owe you so much with out you Harry might not have won. I was broken for a long time after. I hated myself, i felt i could have done more...saved him. There was nothing you or i could have done. It still hurts everyday but we move on." She said never looking away from the view beyond the balcony. " You know i tried, i lied to myself for so long. beat myself up over it so bad all i could think of is why do i get to live while Ron dies. Its not fair." She sighed.**

**"I'm sorry about Ron. He was stronger than me i was a coward. Go figure. I never thought there would be a day when i would say such a thing, but he was a good man." Draco looked at Hermione she was beautiful. "You know i was jealous of him. He had everything a family that loved him cared for him. My parents couldn't careless. He had real friends, he had you. I would have given anything to have not had pure blood, so that i could talk to you."**

**She was looking back at him shocked at his words. " I thought you hated me?"**

**"I did hate you. I hated that you were a muggle born, i hated that no matter your blood i still wanted you." He stood up and walked towards the door. "I'm sorry but i really must get back to work."**

**Hermione was at his front door leaving when she stopped and turned around. "You know things are diffrent now." She leaned up against the door frame and rested her head on it. "We can be friends now." She gave Draco a weak smile kissed his check and went home to bed, were she tossed and turned thinking of Draco all night.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rowan Malfoy**

**Hermione was freash out of the shower when she heard a small knock on her door. Pulling the towel tighter she lifted herself up on her tip toes to see out the peep hole. "Thats weird." Slowly she started opening the door confused.**

**"Hello can you help me i'm looking for my daddy?" There was a small little girl standing outside her door. Maybe 4 or 5 blonde hair pulled in to a pony tail, with blue eyes that could knock the wind out of anyone. "My mommy told me my daddy would be here but your not him." The little girl was starting to gt upset and cry. "Please will you help me?"**

**"Come in and let me get dressed and i'll help you. what's your name?" Hermione opened the door wider letting the blonde girl into her home. **

**"Rowan Marie Malfoy" Rowan said still crying. **

**"Malfoy? Your dad is... is your dad Draco Malfoy?" Hermione was stunned. Did draco have a daughter? "Here sit down on the couch."**

**She sat down with a big sigh. "Yes thats my daddy Draco. Mommy said he would be here that she was sick of waiting for him. She said she doesn't care if daddy's job was dangerous." Rowan was now crying so hard she didnt notice Hermone leave long enough to get dressed. Hearing everything from her opened bedroom she couldnt help but wonder what was going on. Who was this girls mother? Rowan just kept on talking in between sobs. "She said she wants freedom and its daddy's turn to have me. She said she never wanted me anyways, that daddy did. Mommy is really mad at daddy and me."**

**Hermione walked into the kitchen and warmed up a cup of milk for the child in her lving room. She sat down next to the girl and handed her the cup. Rowan gladly took it. "My name is Hermone. I don't think your daddy is home right now but you can stay with me untll he is." She had taken notice to the fact Draco was gone around 7am-4pmish and figured he was doing work at the ministry. Harry was also gone at those time and Ginny had said they were working on something together. "Would you like to watch some cartoons till than?"**

**"What are cartoons?" Rowan was starting to relax. **

**"It's moving pictures on a tv." Hermione tryed to explain**

**"What is a tv?" Rowans blue eyes were red from crying.**

**"Here i'll show you." Turning on the tv and putting on nick jr. for the little girl to watch. "See cartoons. I'm going to make a call and see if i can't find your daddy. you sit and watch cartoons." She was already in the kitche taking out her cell phone and dialing Harrys number. Thank god she had talked everyone in to getting muggle cell phones just incase.**

**"Mione what is it? I'm working on something very important." Harry sounded rushed and annoyed.**

**"Harry i am so sorry but really this is important. Do you know where Malfoy is i need to speak to him." She was watching the little girl who had a puzzled look on her face but still seeming to enjoy the show that was on. **

**"He should be back any second he ran to the lou whats wrong?" He was sounding worried.**

**"Nothing i'm fine it's just that Malfoy needs to come home as soon as he can."**

**"Hold on Mione he just walked in"**

**"Granger what could be so important that you tracked me down useing this muggle devise?" Draco was not happy at all.**

**"Well i was calling to let you know that your daughter is at my house she came here looking for you, she says her mommy doesnt want her and she doesn't care if your job is dangerous! I was letting you know she is here with me i thought that was better than letting her wonder about. You know you dont have to be so rude...Draco...Draco!" The phone was silent and two seconds later Draco was walking into her home with out even knocking.**

**"Where is she?" Draco looked murderous.**

**"Shhh she's asleep now. over there on the couch" Hermione pointed in the direction of the little Malfoy.**

**"I'll kill her. I told her i just need a little more time." Draco sat down hermione couldnt tell what was going on in hes head. "I knew i should have taken her and fond a diffrent job sooner."**

**"Draco i don't mean to pry but what's going on?" Hermione wasn't sure if they were friends or not but she wanted to help him.**

**"Her mother and i meet during the war our parents forced us together. It wasn't what we wanted but what say did we have. So we married and soon after found out about Rowan. Lisa wanted to kill the baby but i begged her not to. When the war was over Lisa demanded the marriage be over. I was ok with that i was turning my life around she still was fighting a losing battle on the dark side. She wasn't happy with me for turning my back on my people. Rowan stayed with lisa because i needed to be able to take care of her, give her a home and a good life. I asked lisa to give me a year to get things in order than i would bring her home with me where she would be loved. I love Rowan very much shes what keeps me going, Between work and spending time with her im hardly around. I just got the ministry to give me a job that would let me be home more to be with her. I just needed to finish this last project." Draco never took his eyes off of his daughter as he explained the ordeal to Hermione.**

**"How could she not love her own child? Draco thats terrible." Was all Hermione could manage to say.**

**"Like i said Granger, Lisa never wanted her. That woman is evil to the bone. At lest I'll never have to see her again. The only good that came from that was Rowan." Draco picked up his little girl and carried her to the door. "Thank you Granger. I wont forget this."**

**"Draco If you need any help i'm here." She offered a sweet smile to him and she meant what she said, if he needed her she would be there for him. **

**Draco nodded as if to say thank you and took his daughter home.**

**The rest of the day Hermione found herself thinking about the slytherin. Well honestly today as no diffrent than any day had been since the night the slept together. He was a mystery and Hermione needed to solve it. Why hadn't anyone known Draco was ever married and who was this Lisa. "What an evil woman Ginny! Did you even know he had married?" Hermione and Ginny Potter had desided to go out the lunch to gossip like women often do.**

**"Wow. Harry did mention something about the him being married. Draco and Harry have grown rather close these past few weeks working together. Harry even said Draco wan't such a bad guy. Can you belive that Hermione! I Didnt know about his kid though." Ginny seemed just was curious as hermione did.**

**"That poor girl. My heart broke for her. I couldnt imagine how awful things must have been for her. To have your own mother hate you when you have done nothing." Hermione sighed. " I feel like i need to help her she is going to need a female she can trust."**

**"Mione your right you should help Draco." Ginny knew Hermione liked Draco even if her friend didn't know it herself yet. "This will be a good way to get to know Draco better also." She gave a wink.**

**"Ginny!" Both girls laughed.**

**She would try to help Draco Malfoy as much as he would let. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A new day**

**Draco was having his morning coffee thinking about what to do with his day off. "Rowan baby would you like to go and pick out things for your new room?" Lisa had sent Rowan with only the clothing on her back and after speaking to her last night he knew it would be pointless to try asking for anything of the little girls. Lisa made it clear that she had already sold everything so she could move with her new boyfriend. She also said she hoped to never see him or their daughter again.**

**"Really daddy! Can we get everything in pink?" Her blue eyes sparkled as she looked up at her loving father.**

**"Anything you want...well have to get you clothing and toys as well. Your going to live with me now. Is that ok with you?" he said while picking her up and sitting her on his lap.**

**"Yes that would be very ok." Rowan was excited, what little girl wouldnt be.**

**Draco was now putting shoes on his pride and joy. "Maybe we will see if Hermione would want to go as well. She can help you since i'm just a boy after all i'll be almost no use to you."**

**"Herminny? Is that the pretty lady that helpped me yesterday? She had a t.v and toons were in it..can we get one?" Rowan ran out the door and was knocking on Hermione's before Draco could even finish putting on his jacket.**

**Hermione was finishing the last of her house work she tried not useing her wand for simple things. That would just be lazy, however her vacation would be over soon and she would have to go back to work so today she would use magic to help her. She hadn't seen Nany in awhile and she needed to have their gossip lunch sessions again. Just as she was thinking of getting in touch with with the raven haired beauty to hang out for the day there was a banging at her door. "Coming" she yelled putting away the last bit of clothing into her closet. "Oh, Hello Rowan, Draco." Now that she could see them standing side by side it was amazing how much his daughter looked like him. She would grow up to be a stunning lady.**

**Draco smiled at her she was more beautiful than she gave herself credit for he thought. "Rowan and I were wondering if you would like to go shopping with us today. It seems she only has what she came here in and that just wont do."**

**"Really? You need my help?" A very malfoy like smirk spred across the brunettes face.**

**"Yes granger. I am a man and would not even know were to start. she needs everything clothing, toys, shoes, bedroom furniture. Please i'm begging you help me." straightening his shoulders and standing tall he didnt want to completely lose his pride. What would his father say if he saw him begging a muggle born for her help. It was a good thing no one had to worrie about that since Lucius Malfoy died in the war at the hands of Arthur Weasley. Draco thought it woud hurt but he only felt like the wizarding world would be much better with out that Malfoy in it. He didn't think of his parents often but in this moment as he was standing infront of one third of the golden trio asking for her help he couldn't seem to push them from his mind.**

**"Draco hello..." She waved her hand in front of his face it seemed he was in a daze thinking about something.**

**"I'm sorry i lost my train of thought for a second." But he knew now that his parents had pushed themselfs to the front of his mind they would remain there for a while and the nightmares would start again. "What was your answer."**

**"I said yes. let me grab a sweater...are you ok? you'r looking rather pale even for you?" She said pulling the sweater over her head and locking her door handle.**

**"I'm fine." Was all he said.**

**The rest of the day had been just about the same. Draco was lost in thought and had hardly been much help other than paying. Rowan however hardly noticed, she was in heaven. She loved everything Hermione picked out even the things that weren't pink. It cost him a fortune for everything but no price was to high for his little girl. Draco invited Hermione to dinner as a thank you for all her help. Rowan had fallen asleep in the both with her head on draco's lap. "Thank you. It means alot to me and Rowan you helping us out." His steel gray eyes looking right into hers. **

**"It was no problem really. I had alot of fun shes a great kid. Very spunky." Taking a sip of her drink she thought she'd try asking him again what it was that had him so lost today. "Draco i couldn't help but notice there was something bothering you today...you know you can talk to me."**

**"I wasn't really much worth talking about." He shrugged.**

**"Well you hardly said anything all day. You had me alittle worried." She desided that she wanted no she needed to know more about him. They had had sex with one another and she spent the day with him and his daughter she should be able to talk to him. Truth was Hermione was smitten with him. He was diffrent than in school and she liked the man he had become or what she could see anyways and he made her smile she hadn't felt this giddy since Ron.**

**"I was thinking about my mom. I haven't gone to see her in along time and i dont know. I guess i feel like i should." Dracos mom was in Azkaban Hermione knew that. She had been found guilty of helping hid Death eathers. "I don't know what i would say to her. Hey mom hows prison?" **

**"Oh." she wasn't sure what to say she hadn't expected that. "Well maybe you should go see her. I could watch Rowan for you."**

**"I haven't seen her since she was arrested i don't even now what i would say to her. I'm not the scared boy i was when she last saw me. I'm proud of how far i've come and i honestly don't know if i could listen to her tell me how i should be acting as a pureblood. My mom was all i had as a kid but i could never tell if she belived all the crap my father spit out or if she was to afraid to go against him and Voldermort. Hell i was to afraid to go against him for so long but when i knew i was going to be a dad none of it mattered anymore. Not making my father proud not finishing my mission from Voldermort nothing mattered but making sure she wasn't forced to live the life i lived. I knew i had to help the light side or my daughter would be no diffrent than the rest of those other death eaters. That was not the life i wanted for her."**

**"You'll never know if you don't go see her. You'll regret if if you don't. Maybe you just need answers ones she can give you." Hermione was surprised at his honesty. She could see the torment in his eyes and at that second she reached across the table and grabbed his hand. "I'm hear for you. All you have to do is say the word."**

**"You may be right. I'll find out her visiting days in the morning." He woke Rowan by picking her up and standing. " I should get her home. Would you like to come and have a drink with me? Her room should be set up i paid enough for them to make sure it would be perfect for her."**

**"I'd love to." They apperated back to his apartment and Draco carried Rowan to her new room. The movers had set it up beter than Draco could have. They even charmed her walls to match the shade of pink as the rest of her room decor. He knew she'd wake up in the morning a very happy girl.**

**They sat drinking for about an hour and talking about school and other pointless things. Hermione was feeling a little buzzed and had a bit of head ache pulling her wavy curls out of her high pony tail she ran her fingures though her hair in an atempt to tame it and at that second Draco had never seen a more beautiful woman. She had filled out over the years nicely her body had curves in all the right places. Her honey colored eyes were addicting and draco felt he could get lost in them. He wanted to kiss her. He needed to feel her lips on his. He wanted her to be his in every way, he wanted to build a life with her. Draco desided that he would do whatever he could to make her his.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Roses for the girl**

**"So how was you vacation?" Nany asked Hermione the next morning at work.**

**"It was good. I got alot done..." Hermione worked at a wizards animal hospital. She was fileing away the new animals that came in. Nany was a great friend but not so much a great worker and Hermione had alot of work to do. "Nany i can't belive you didn't do any fileing while i was gone. This is going to take me days to do!" **

**"Don't be mad, I ran into this great guy and we have been spending alot of time together. I haven't been getting any sleep so instead i've been sleeping here." Nany gave a weak smile. **

**It was a stormy day out and on top of that Nany kept talking about Edward instead of helping finish the work she had ignored. Hermone was growing more and more annoyed by it every second. She leaned back onto the seat, gently placing her index finger on the window as she followed a rain drops path down the glass. Trying to focas on work her mind wondered to the man who had stole her thoughts as of late. It took a few seconds before the brown eyed beauty realized her co-worker was calling her name. "Hermione this guy has a pakage for you. You need to sign for it." **

**"Oh sorry Nany this rain has got me out of sorts today. Can you please help with some of these." She handed the girl a stack of files before she even heard an answer. "I'm Hermone Granger can i help you sir?" The man standing infront of her was holding a vase full of red roses. She couldn't help but feel puzzled by this.**

**"Yes, I belive these are for you miss. If you'll just sign for them i'll be on my way." The hefty man set down the vase on the counter and handed her a clip board to sign for the flowers. **

**"Oh thank you. Mike." She hoped that was his name thats what it said on his name tag. Signing the papers and handing it back she watched the man walk out of the building with out ever saying goodbye. Still confused by who could have sent the beautiful roses now sitting on her desk she spoted a letter pinned to one of the flowers in the middle. The brunette opened the letter to find the hand writing was very neat maybe neater than hers. Slowly she read:**

_**Dear Hermione,**_

_**I took your advice and went to see my mother today. She has been writing in a diary since i was born and gave it to me so I could read it and deside from there if I belive what she has told me today. I was hoping I could spend more time with you. It would mean alot if you would be with me when I read my mothers diary. I'll be home when you get out of work dinner and wine is on me.**_

_**With Love,**_

_**Draco Malfoy.**_

**"So...who are they from." Nany was smelling the flowers. "I wish someone would send me roses."**

**"They are from Draco you remember the guy from the bar?" Hermione was stunned she reread his note. "with love Draco Malfoy" She ran her thumb over the writing on the paper.**

**"Wow he was a total hottie! I can't belive your luck." Nany was back at her desk punching away at the keys on her keyboard. For the rest of the day she had nothing to say about Edward.**

**From that point on the day was uneventful Ginny stopped by to bring her friend some lunch since the weather had not lightened up in the lest, they sat in Hermiones office and ate. Nany didn't want to eat with the two girls after thanking Ginny for the food she ate alone at her desk, it seemed something was bothering the girl all of a sudden. The rain only got worse and the lights flickered from the storm a few times. Giving up on fileing for the day Hermione spent the last two hours of work in the back grooming some of the cats, giving all the animals freash water and filling their bowls with food. The girl with the green-blue eyes ignored her co-worker giving her nasty looks and Hermione couldn't understand why. She desided to let it go and ask Nany tomorrow why her mood had shifted. Locking up and apperating home she thought about Draco and the diary. What could his mother have been writing all these years. Hermione showered and dressed in a mid thigh sweater dress that was very slytherin green shade. She left her hair down and put on little make up so that she didn't look to dressed up. **

**"Hi rowan is your daddy home?" It was the blonde 4 year old that answered the door.**

**"Daddy she's here and she looks very prettyful." Grabing hermiones hand the tiny tot lead her to the kitchen.**

**"Wow that smells great draco." Sitting in a chair across from Rowan she smiled down at the food on her plate. " Potato chip chicken, Green beans and mash potatos. "Did you cook this?"**

**"Of course i did. You live on your own long enough you have to learn how to cook." Draco smirked at her.**

**They talked over dinner about anything rowan desided they woud talk about. She had an amazing imagination and kept both the adults very entertained. Around 8 o'clock Draco tucked is baby girl into bed and rejoined Hermione in the living room for more wine.**

**"I really like her you know she has a lot of personality." Draco sat down next to her holding a worn book in his hand turning it over and over again. **

**He looked at Hermione and handed her the book. "Will you read it for me? Not right now but will you?" **

**"If that's what you want. I'll start tonight when i go home." She was a little worried about reading what ever may be in the diary but she also really wanted to help draco. She felt they were becoming friends and she never turned her friends away. Draco moved closer to her and put his hand on her check moving his thumb up and down taking in her sent. "You are amazing do you know that?" Hermione felt her stomach do flips but couldn't bring herself to say anything inreturn not that she would have had much time to it was only a few seconds after he said this that his mouth was on hers. She felt so soft to him. Hermione kissed back opening her mouth to allow his tounge inside she moaned as his hands found their way to her breasts. She could feel her body growing warmer and herself getting wetter. Slowly she grabed on the bottom of his shirt pulling it over his head his body was smooth and fit very fit. It was dracos turn to remove her dress he took in her body for a minute before returning to her lips than moving his mouth down her neck. "Lets go to my room." he said almost out of breath. It didn't take long once they were in his room (and both a locking and silenceing charm were place on the room) for both of them to be completely naked her laying down on top of his black satin sheets. He was in the middle of her legs kissing her mouth with more passion than he thought possible moving his hand down her sides over her hips and inbetween her legs to her wet spot. "Draco" She moaned into his mouth. That was all it took for him he placed his hard member at her opening kissing her roughly and pushing himself inside of her. They made love for awhile before both reaching their peaks and finishing. Hermione was about to sit up and get dressed when Draco put his arm around pulling her close and whispering to her. "Stay with me tonight." They feel asleep listening to the storm outside both feeling complete for the first time in a long time.**

**A/N**

**Please let me know what you think...good bad or indiffrent. If you have any ideas or notice any spelling or grammer errors leave a review telling me =)**


	9. AN

**A/N**

**Hey everyone. This is just a short note to say thank you for reading this story its my first if you couldnt tell =)**

**Also i wanted to say sorry for any errors i have made in my story PLEASE point them out to me if you see them. I need a beta if anyone can help me out with one? I know my story could be alot better with alittle help. **

**Remember to review and let me know what you think. Leave your ideas for future chapters, let me know what you would like to see next. **

**I'll try to have the next chapter up by the end of the night or tomorrow.**

**Tearron **


	10. Chapter 10

**The diary**

**Hermione slipped out before draco could wake up. She showered and hurried to work running about a half hour late.**

**"Nany i'm so sorry i'm late i...over slept." It wasn't completely a lie she thought.**

**"Whatever." Nany snapped never looking up from her work.**

**Hermione was stunned by her friends rudeness but shrugged it off. Something must be up with her but she figued the moody girl would come talk to her when she was ready. "Ok than." was all she said in return. Hours passed and it was almost lunch Hermione was all caught up with her work and desided to read alittle of Narcissa's diary.**

**June 5, 1980**

_**It's been a long day but at last my baby was born. We named him Draco Lucius Malfoy he is a very handsome baby me and Lucius are so proud.**_

**Hermione skiped some ages and started reading again.**

**October 15, 1991**

_**My Dragon has started school this year. Slytherin of course his father is putting more and more presure on him. I've been doing my best to keep Draco in order as to not upset Lucius. He is so wrapped up in keeping Draco away from muggle borns he has lost sight of our family. Pure blood is all that matters to him. Lately i've been hearing him talk to his friends about the dark lord returning **__**and i am terrifed of what this could mean. I tryed asking a few nights ago, I can still feel the effects of the **__**Cruciatus Curse**_. _**I had been hopeful that having Draco would help make him realize this pure blood stuff is stupid, it seems it's only made it worse. I'm afraid for my son i fear for his safety. I thnk about taking him and running but i know lucius will find me and kill both me and my dear dragon. So i am left to live this life i would give up all my magic for the chance to raise my son in a loving home.**_

_**Narcissa.**_

**Stunned by what she had just read Hermione skipped again past a few pages to a letter writen directly to Draco.**

_**My Dearest Dragon,**_

_**I hope one day you can forgive me for being such a coward. I've let your father brain wash you with all his pure blood rubbish. I wish i could have saved you one day when i am gone you'll read this and see we had no way out. I want you to know your father is a monster i've begged him to let us go. The punishments are almost to much to bare but i would much rather take them to ever dream of you being punished in such ways. The Dark Lord has demanded many things from this family, If you could even call us a faimily. Draco please don't let your father ruin you. We are prisoners in this manor. Your father has desided i am no better than a blood traitor and has "shared" me with some of the other Death Eaters. I'm broken my son. My body is no longer mine i've been beaten in everyway known all i have now is hope. I'm sure your father has told you i am on some sort of fancy vacation. I wish that was the truth. I have been in the dungen now for days with no food and little water. Krabby has been my only source of anything. She is truely a loyal house elf. Today she came down with my diary thank merlin for her. She tells me that your aunt Bellatrix and your father have developed a romance. My evil sister always did have an eye out for your father now i wish she had married him from the start. Only than i wouldn't have you my dragon. I live for you to make sure no harm comes to you. I pray Harry Potter wins this war and we can be free from your father once and for all. I love you.**_

_**Your Mother,**_

_**Narcissa.**_

**"Oh my." Hermione closed the book with tears streaming down her face. Dracos mother was being raped and tortured and his father was letting it happen. How was she sapose to tell Draco this. "Nany i really must go something important has come up i need to go see Draco."**

**"Well thats to bad Hermione because i quit. Your on your own." Nany was disgusted She had fallowed Hermione home last night and watched her go into Dracos. She waited and around one but she never left. She was mad she saw draco first and the green eyed girl wasn't going to stop untill he was hers. With a pop Nany was gone and Hermione was left standing there speechless. Sitting back down there was nothing the brunette could do but wait till work was over. First she would stop and check up on Nany find out what happened. Than she would go see Draco tell him what she read. This was big news maybe they could use it to get his mother out of Azkaband she could have a new start with her son and grand daughter. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Whats Next**

**Hermione went to Nanys house but she wasn't there after leaving a note for the girl to reach her she rushed home to see Draco. After knocking on his front door for what seemed like ages Hermione gave up and desided to go to the Potters house and try Draco again later.**

**"Oh Harry the things he did to her are terrible. She needs to get out of Azkaband and this book could help." They were sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee. **

**"****Hermione we will need to take her diary to be examined than she'll need to be questioned about it under Veritaserum." Neville Longbottom spoke up. "You'll have to tell Malfoy the sooner he acts the sooner his mom will be a free woman again." **

**"This is big Mione real big." Harry couldn't hide his curiousness over the contents of the diary.**

**"Yes I know Harry. I'm sure you will get your chance to see it after Draco desides what he wants to do." Tucking the book back into her bag she changed the subject. "So were are Ginny and Luna I was hoping to see how big she has gotten."**

**"Her and Gin are baby shopping they shouldn't be to much longer they have been gone all day." Neville said.**

**"So than you two know what your having?" She was beyond happy for her friends they made a perfect couple and dispite their awkward ways Hermione knew they were going to be amazing parents.**

**"Yes it's twins both a boy and a girl. Luna and i are so excited." It seemed the girls had perfect timeing for they walked in the room just as Neville finished his statement.**

**"Hello my darling." Luna said in her sing song voice kissing Neville on the forhead. "Hermione is see my love has told you the wonderful news." **

**"Luna i'm so happy for you both this is amazing. Have you picked out names yet?" Moving out of her chair as to let the beautiful mother to be sit down.**

**"Here let me grab a few more chairs." Ginny started walking out of the room but paused to add "Don't say a word till i get back." Returning only a few seconds later she added two more chairs for her and Hermione. "Go ahead."**

**"Well," Neville started. "We thought long and hard over names for awhile and after fighting and spending a few nights on the couch we desided on the most perfect names." **

**"Yes, we picked Emily Marie Longbottom for our little girl. That was the easy one it was our little boy that we had the trouble with. untill one night after fighting over the name Bart, terrible I know, Well anyways it came to us both in a dream on the same night. It was fate reaching out to us." She grabbed Nevilles hand and smiled sweetly at him to continue.**

**"We dreamed our kids were grown and we called out to our boy Ronald Severus Longbottom. To remember two of the bravest men we have known." He looked back at dirty blond with such love. **

**Guilt filled Hermione at the mention of Rons name, she thought less and less of him these days. Her heart broke alittle over what could have been. She wondered if he was watching over her and if he would be proud of her. "Ron will love that and i'm sure he will be watching over your children." Her eyes filled with tears but she didn't allow them to spill out. However it didn't go unnoticed.**

**"We didn't mean to upset you Mione." Neville satarted.**

**"No I'm ok really. It's such a wonderful thing to do." Hermione spoke softly to her friends not wanting them to get upset.**

**"Well you know what i say.." Harry pulled out his wand and conjured up around of wine. "Lets toast to Neville and Luna and their amazing twins." Everyone smiled and the rest of the evening was a blast.**

**Hours later Hermione was woken by aloud banging on her door. "Hello. Draco what time is it?"**

**He looked drunk. "It's late sorry did i wake you."**

**"Yes but It's ok come in. Wheres Rowan?" She asked.**

**"She's with my cusin you know her Tonks." He walked over to her couch and sat down. "Rowan loves spending time with her Lupin and Teddy. We were there for dinner and i had a few drinks it was best she stayed with them."**

**Looking surprised she sat next to him. "Lupin? I thought you hated him? You amaze me Draco."**

**"Yes I did hate him when i was a kid. Much has changed about me haven't you noticed?" He was looking into her honey colored eyes.**

**"Um. Draco I've read some of your mothers diary and i think you should know what your father was doing to her everything she did was to protect you from him." Her face flushed just alittle bit.**

**She spent the next hour talking to him about what she had discovered and what Harry said earlier in the day. She had agreed to go with him when he turned in the diary and saport him when the questioning started. Hermione found that draco had stolen a peice of her heart and she wanted to do whatever she could for him. They were friends now, maybe more than friends. She was confused by what she was feeling for she hadn't felt this way since Ron. Maybe it was time to let him rest and move on with her life. Ronald Weasley was never coming back she didn't have to forget or stop loveing him but it was finaly time to let someone else in. She hoped Draco would be that someone. They said their goodnights and before shutting the door behind him he told her how thankful he was to have her in his life and sweetly kissed her on the lips.**

**Draco walked into his apartment to find a few letters sitting on his coffee table. Mostly bills and one from some girl whos name he did not remember. Opening it he read,**

**Dear Draco,**

**I don't know if you remember me we meet at Mcnultys one evening. I wanted to tell you that after the night of love making I've found myself with child. I am scared and alone. I do not want your money but I am Hopeing we can meet and talk about what to do. I have loved you for far to long, I'd like to maybe give us some thought for the sake of our child. Please Owl me in the morning. I hope you consider this it means alot to me and I know it means alot to our unborn son.**

**All my love,**

**Nany.**

**Damn Draco barely remembered the girl. He knew giving into her at the bar was a bad idea he had only ever seen her once before with Hermione. Damn now what was he going to do? He was very drunk and his emotions were all over the place. Already worried about what will come of his mother now now on top of it some girl he had a one night stand with was having his child. A son. Draco was having a son, how could he not try to make a family for his son after everything that Rowan went through with Lisa all she wanted was a family now maybe he could give her one. Maybe he could learn to love this Nany woman. Than he thought about Hermione and how he was falling for her. He had wanted her, it seemed maybe now that the dust had settled from the war he could be with her start alife with her. Now that chance was gone yet again. Would she ever forgive him? Would he ever forgive himself. He let his thoughts slip as he felt himself nodding off. Thats that I'll never drink again he thought before passing out.**

**A/N**

**Sorry this chapter is so short please let me know what you think so far. I hope everyone is enjoying it. I am really enjoying writing it. =) **

**What does everyone think about Nany? Poor Draco one step forward two steps back. If you have any ideas at all review. If you hate it review, If you love it review.**

**Thank you to everyone that is reading and a special thanks to those who took the time to leave a review. =)**

**A/N **

**well tell me what you think?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Choices**

**It was 8 am and Draco was finising up his shower getting ready to meet Nany for breakfast to discuss their unborn son. He was nervous, mad, and alittle happy. He did want more kids and a son would be the most amazing thing but he had hoped it would be with a woman he was madly in love with. He hardly could recall what she looked like. Draco thought hard about that night trying to rememberevery detail he could.**

_**Flashback::**_

_**"Hello there handsome are you looking for alittle company?" Nany sat at his table that was in the back of the bar in a dim lit corner.**_

_**"Well i guess sine you already sat down i am." Draco said.**_

_**"I've seen you around you know. your always alone don't you have a wife?" She was batting her eyes at him now.**_

_**Draco was already pretty drunk he had a rough day and needed to unwind. She was pretty sexy he thought. "No wife. what about you? Your Hermione Grangers friend aren't you?"**_

_**"Her no we just work together I agreed to go out with her because i felt bad she was begging me for weeks she's a sad case that girl. So hung up on her ex who is dead now. She told me she slept with some one recently and cryed over it for days. She'll never get over that dead lover of hers...she talks about him like hes still alive."**_

_**Great she regretted being with me he thought. "I see." was all he could get out.**_

_**The rest of the night went by with some heavey flirting. Draco figured if she was going to regrett it he wouldn't even try. At this point he was so drunk he could barely see straight and desided Nany would be perfect for a one night stand and he was extreamly horny.**_

_**End Flashback::**_

**Damn now he wondering if she was still hung up on Ron after spending so much time with him. Maybe he should let the idea go and really consider what Nany had to say.**

**"Hello Nany is it?" Wow she was prettier than he remembered but she was no Hermione.**

**"Yes Nany Everwood. Thank you for meeting me Draco i was afraid I'd scared you off." She reached for his hand to shake it.**

**He sat down across from her not really sure what to say. " So what where your thoughts on what to do here?"**

**"I was wondering if it would be out of the question to maybe date and se what we can make come of this. I've seen you around alot and I must admit I've been in love with you for awhile. I jumped on the chance to talk to you that night and well we know how that ended. I was scared to tell you about the baby i didn't want you to think I was some crazy person." She blushed alittle.**

**"No i took part in it as well as you so we should figure this out together." He was afraid to agree to dateing her, he wasn't sure if he was ready to give up on Hermione just yet. After he told her about Nany he was shure she would want nothing to do with him however. It was about doing what was right for his kids. " How about we go out to dinner tonight I'll bring my daughter Rowan and we can all get to know each other alittle more. Would that be ok with you?"**

**Nany thought about it she wanted to get him alone not with his little brat but if she didn't agree than she might loss her chance. Oh well she thought after we are married I'll ship the little runt off to boarding school. "That would be perfect. I'd love to meet her, I hope she will like me." She put on a fake smile for him.**

**"Good than i guess I'll see you tonight. I'll owl you a time to be ready once im sure what time I'll be done for the evening." He stood back up and Nany fallowed his lead. He put his hand out to shake goodbye and was stunned when the woman wrapped her arms around his neck. "See you tonight than."**

**After picking up Rowan from his cusins house he desided to stop and see Hermione. He figured it would be best if she heard about the date from him instead of someone else.**

**"Draco what are you doing here?" She got up from her desk and walked over to him and the little girl. "Rowan you look beautiful in that dress."**

**The blonde girl spun around showing off her new dress. "Thank you Aunt Tonks made it for me. Teddy said it was ugly and than did this." She stuck out her tounge to Hermione than continued. "Than Uncle Remus sent him to his room. Are there kitties here?"**

**"Yes there are they are in that room right over there go ahead and have a look." Hermione pointed to the door than turned her attention back on the silver eyed Malfoy. "Is everything alright?"**

**Draco wasn't sure how to bring it up what if she didn't care at all. "Well i thought i'd adopt a cat for Rowan." Crap now he had to get a fur ball. Than desided to bring up the date as if she was one of the guys. "I'm taking her out tonight to meet my date and i don't want her to give me to much of a hard time over it."**

**"Oh." Hermione felt like she had been slapped in the face maybe he didn't feel the same way after all. Feeling alittle stupid she pretended like it didn't bother her. "Well thats a clever idea." She flashed him the most real smile she could muster up.**

**"Yeah i was thinking of getting her one anyways so it seemed like perfct timeing." Damn she didn't care Nany was right she is still hung up on Ron he thought.**

**"So who's the lucky girl?" She couldn't help it she needed to know.**

**"Nany Everwood I belive you know her." He tryed making his voice sound like he wasn't crushed by her lack of caring.**

**"Na-Nany? Really? I didn't know you were seeing her. Infact before she quit she was talking about some Edward guy." Hermione couldn't belive it. How could Nany she was sapose to be her friend she new Hermione was interested in him.**

**Draco thought he heard a slit annoyance in her voice and felt a wave of hope. "Yes, you dont mind do you?"**

**Not wanting to sound like an idiot she smiled and said. "Not at all i was just surprised she never said aword about it." Well that was that she was never going to talk to that bitch again.**

**"Daddy look at this kitty can i have him ppppplleassssse." Rowan walked out holding an almost all black cat only the tip of his tail was white and his eyes were as blue as hers.**

**"Yes I think that cat would be a perfect addition to our home." He kissed her head and filled out the paper work, leaving very disapointed.**

**The day dragged on and he wanted badly to get out of dinner. This wasn't at all what he wanted everything was a mess. He and Rowan got ready for the date with out saying a word to each other. Rowan refused to talk to her father after he refused to let her stay home with Hemione. She didn't want to meet this new lady why couldn't he go on a date with someone she knew and liked. After yelling at her father that it wasn't fair he let her go and didn't force her to talk. after all he agreed with the girl he wanted to stay with Hermione also it wasn't fair but he couldn't tell her that now could he.**

**So he sat and waited till the time came that he needed to leave to meet Nany. He wouldn't think about the brunette again it was never going to happen and he didn't want to be hurt because he was entertaining and impossible idea.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n**

**Thank you for the reviews you guys are great. I know Nany is terrible but dont Shes only a bump in the road for Hermione and Draco keep reading to see how it plays out. =) Make sure to keep reviewing and let me know what you think or what you want to see happen! Sorry this chapeter is a bit all over the place i hope you guys like it. Again dont get to upset over Nany she wont last long to much longer in this story.**

**On another note I have an idea for my next story involving Hermione, Draco, and Sirius in a love triangle...let me know if you think that is a stupid or good idea?**

**A baby for malfoy**

**"What a bitch Hermione you should pull all her hair out!" It was hardly ever that you seen the blonde beauty raise her voice but luna was very upset.**

**Ginny was just as mad and Hermione smiled to herself god she loved her 'Real' friends. Hermione was so mad over what Nany did she had to tell someone and who better than her two female bestfriends. She knew they would understand. "I know here i thought she was falling for this guy Edward when really she was chaseing Draco! She knew i felt something for him." Hermione felt her eyes start to swell up but she wouldn't cry.**

**"Well what kind of guy is Draco to act that way with you than dismiss you like its nothing." Ginny was so mad the color of her face was starting to give her red hair a run for it's money. "I never liked her I knew she was a sneaky two faced bitch from the start! I just didn't wanna upset you by saying it now i wish i did!"**

**"I'm so lucky to have you two." Hermione was laughing and right now it felt really good.**

**"I say we get the slut back." Luna had her hand over her belly with the most evil face she could muster. "We wont let her get away with this. Hermione all you need to do is sit back and watch her fall."**

**The next few hours the three girls made a plan to get even with Nany. They wanted to show Draco what kind of girl she really was. A cold hearted man stealer. This was going to be fun.**

**Draco heard Hermione get home and he wanted to talk to her about the trial tomorrow. He wanted to make sure she was still going to go with him. Rowan was fast asleep in her room so he muttered a simple spell to let him hear inside his house incase she woke up and he started over to Hermiones. Her front door was ajar so Draco knocked lightly than walked in closing it behind him. "Hermione?" He called out looking around for her. He stopped at her bedroom door that was wide open and his jaw dropped as he realised what he was seeing. Hermione was in her bed naked and she had one hand on her breast and the other working fast between her legs. He grow hard instantly she was so unbeliveably sexy and she had no idea he was there. Slowly he walked up to her bed pulling off his shirt he suddenly forgot all about Nany or anythin else for that matter. He wanted her bad. Hermione still hadn't noticed anyone else in the room or the fact that she didn't properly shut her front door. ****Feeling the bed dip down more and hands now touching her she opened her eyes and smiled at the man naked laying on top of her. He bent his head kissed her quick on the lips than began to kiss his way down until he was licking her already moist slit. Hermione began to thrash wildly on the bed moaning as he alternately teased her clit with his tongue. She came in convulsive groans and became flooded with juices that he eagerly lapped at. Pulling myself up he looked into her dazed eyes that seemed to go wide with surprise as she felt him slide inside her tight wet opening. She took a moment to revel in the feeling of having him all the way in and she then began a rhythmic grind on his member untill the both climaxed together. Laying next to each other on Hermiones bed no one said anything for a few minutes and it was Hermione that spoke first. "You should go." She was mad at her self for letting that happen was she no better than Nany now? **

**Draco sighed and got up to get dressed but befor he left he still needed an answer the the question he came to ask. "Are you still coming with me tomorrow?"**

**The brunette still naked in her bed pulled the blanket up over her turned away from him shut her eyes and said. "Take Nany. Lock the door behind you." She was mad at him at Nany and now at herself.**

**"Fine." was all he could say. He left locking her door like she requested. He thoughts were stuck on what had just happened and he knew she was never going to leave his head. What was he going to do now that he was certain he wanted to be with her? Only time would tell.**

**The next morning Draco woke from a dream that would make any man blush. Pulling on his rode he waked into the bathroom to take a cold shower. Rowan was already up watching cartoons in the living room. "Gooooood morning daddy." She sang to him.**

**"Morning baby" He answered while kissing the top of her head. "We have to get you ready to go with Aunt Tonks." **

**"Ok daddy." She ran to her room singing a song from one of the muggle shows she watched.**

**Draco desided to write Nany quick an owled it to her.**

**Nany,**

**I don't mean to seem harsh but i have given this alot of thought and i was hoping we could go together to see a doctor and get a DNA test only to make sure. I don't mean to upset you but this will be a big change to my life and i can not lie there is this girl that i must admit im falling in love with and i just want to be completely positive that before i ruin my chances with her this baby is mine. I hope you understand and aren't to mad at me.**

**Draco Malfoy.**

**He couldn't let Hermione go unless he had proff that the baby she had inside her was indeed his. Than if it was his he would push all thought of Hermione aside and try to have a real relationship with Nany. He hoped he wasn't the only one night stand this girl had had.**

**The Hearing went better than expected and Narcissa was promised to be set free by the end of the week, first they had to file all the proper paper work and make sure she had a home to go to after leaving the prison. Draco was so happy to have his mother back now that they could have a relationship with out Lucius in the way. He couldn't wait for His baby girl to meet her grandmother. Draco was beyond happy and spent the rest of the day looking at apartment close by for his mother and setting up job interviews for her. It was a long shot but knowing Hermiones place was down a person since Nany quit he put in an aplication there hoping they would give her a chance. When he and Rowan got home he noticed afolder sitting on his coffee table adressed to him from a Dr. Raymond. Opening it up and reading the contents his face dropped. Nany had already had a DNA test done it looked like and he was the father. Just like that his day had been ruined.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Surprise**

**Hermione started avoiding Draco after there last romp. She felt terrible she was no better then Nany now. Narcissa had started working with her the day before and she knew she wouldn't be able to avoid him to much longer.**

**"So this is all we do all day?" Narcissa asked.**

**"Pretty much. It's not to hard and the pays pretty good." Hermione was sitting at her desk going over paper work.**

**"I've never really had to work. This is all new to me, living on my own, working, my apartment is not even close to te size the manor was." The older woman sighed than gave a slite smile. "It's crazy but i've never been happier. Thank you. Draco told me how you read the diary for him. I owe my freedom to you."**

**"You didn't deserve to be in there after everythin you had already been through. I'm sorry you had to spend even one night in there." Narcissa was sitting across from her. She looked tired but she was beautiful none the less her blond hair was well past her shoulders. She was thin but still had curves and her blues eyes matched Dracos and Rowans perfectly.**

**"I get to start over with my son and my grandaughter. I thought i'd die in there alone but now i have a family again. If only Severous had made it." She eyes swelled and Hermione could see the pain in them this made her curious about the relationship Dracos mother had with her ex potions master but she desided to let Narcissa tell her when she waas ready. Changing the subject she said. "So how about that little grandaughter of yours. She is the most aborable little girl. She looks just like Draco."**

**"I never thought i'd love someone more than my own son but i'd take that beautiful girl over him anyday." They both laughed at that stopping only when hermiones cell phone started ringing. "I'm sorry, This is Ginny i really must take this call" She got up and walked to the back room to have the conversation alone. "Gin is everything ok?"**

**"Boy oh boy do we have something to tell you!" Luna was shouting.**

**"You wont belive what we found out Hermione that stupid bitch is playing Draco in the worst way. We need to talk in person as soon as possible." Ginny was out of breath.**

**"Meet me for lunch in 15 minutes you know the spot." She couldn't wait to ear what the girls found on Nany. She walked back to the front and told Narcissa to take an early lunch because she had an important meeting to catch. **

**"So what is it?" Hermione, Ginny and the very pregnate Luna were sitting in a quite resturant waiting for there food.**

**"Well I fallowed her around today since she doesn't know me and i reported everything back to Gin waiting for the perfect second to expose ourselves to her." Luna said.**

**"We fallowed her to a doctors office and i waited outside while Luna went in." Ginny was bursting to tell her this.**

**"Wile i was in she was paying the man money and i heard her thank him for lieing about a DNA test. Hermione shes pregnate and lieing to Draco telling him its his!" Lunas face was twisted in disgust at what she just said.**

**"What! That lieing whore!" Hermione was madder than the girls had ever seen. "How can we get proof?"**

**"After i heard that i called Ginny up..." Luna started.**

**"And Nanys face dropped when she saw me. I told her that we knew what she was up to and we were going to tell." Ginny finished looking proud.**

**"She started yelling that he would never belive us and the Doctor came out yelling at me and Ginny to leave." Luna had a sly smile on her face.**

**"But i used wordless magic to get her files." Ginny pulled them out of her bag and handed them to Hermione. "Theres the proff in there the real fathers in there along with the fake DNA results saying Dracos the father and a note stating how much she paid for him to lie about it. Its Gold Hermione!" Ginny was beyond excited.**

**"Oh my god." I have to tell Draco. Hermione starte to stand up and leave when Luna grabbed her arm to stop her.**

**"Why just blow up her stop like that? She and Draco have a date tonight she was telling the Doctor and after she left i sent him an owl saying i'd go to the ministy and have him shut down for lieing unless he told the truth." Ginny had an evil look on her face that would make any Slytherin Proud. "He is going to meet us tonight at the resturant with this file and tell Draco the truth."**

**"This is great." Hermione couldn't belive Nany did this. "So who is the real fater?" She started opening the file and her mouth fell open at what she was reading. "This is impossible." She looked like she was going to puke. "Didn't you guys read this?"**

**Luna looked alittle worried. "No we figured we would let you."**

**"Hermione you just lost all the color from your face what is it?" Ginny said.**

**"This baby is a Malfoy...Its Lucius Malfoys baby." Hermione sat back down and pushed the file infront of the other girls.**

**"That's imossible Lucius is dead." Now the other girls started to panic. Lucius was Voldermorts head Death Eater and he was sapose to be dead. How had he lived the Ministrys attack on him? What was going on?**

**"We need to tell Harry and Neville they need to worn the Minister of magic. This is very very bad." Hermione and the other girls apperated to the ministry with Nanys file to report what they found. **

**"What are we going to do? We dont even know where to start looking for him." Harry was paceing back and forth.**

**"We pick up this Nany girl tonight and keep her here untill we can question her under Vertiserum." Neville said. "She stays here no wand nothing and than we go after Lucius."**

**"What do you think hes been doing this whole time? We all thought he was dead." Hermione asked.**

**"I don't know but it can't be good. No one say anything to Draco untill we have her in custody." Harry said looking right at Hermione. "I know it will be hard but Mione this is very important you don't say a word to him."**

**"Ok ill go bk to work and wait to hear from you or neville than." She said in a whisper.**

**Ginny and Luna were told to go back to the Potters house and wait there for Neville or Harry to get in touch with them. Something big was happening. Hermione returned back to work a half hour later. Opening the door the cats were all running around. Damn it Hermione thought setting her wand down on her desk. "Narcissa." She called out.**

**"I'm in here hermione." Narcissa sounded hoarse. Walking into the room she only caught a glimps of what was going on before she blacked out. Lucius had Narcissa tied up in the corner and hit Hermione with a curse before she was able to completely understand what was going on.**

**When Hermione woke she was in a dark cave with Narcissa. "Where is he?" **

**"I don't know i just woke back up right before you did." She was beaten and bloody. **

**"Are you ok?" Hermione was trying to hold it together. "The ministry know about lucius when we don't show up they'll know he has us."**

**"I hope so." They were both scared and the only thingthey could do was wait.**

**A/N **

**Well i hope this is as fun a chapter for you guys to read as it was for me to write.**

**Let me know if you love it or hate it. =)**

**Thanks for reading and all the reviews you guys are the greatest. **

***I also want to remind you guys that im not the best speller so if you see a spelling or grammer mistake please let me know so i can fix it.***

**Tearron 3**


	15. Chapter 15

Unreal

Days and weeks went by with out any trace of Hermione or Narcissa everyone was looking for them but there was no leads. The Nany doctor never showed up at least not alive and Ginny and Luna had no memories of that day. Draco could feel something was wrong he would keep looking for them. He had to.

With Hermione out of the picture Nany and Draco would grow closer. Nany put on a good show. "Draco we will find them. Who ever did this to them will pay." She purred into his ear laying in bed. "I know." Was all he could say. He rolled out of bed put on a robe and started down the hall. Watching his beautiful baby girl always made him feel more at peace. He sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room and thought of his life. Draco didn't love Nany, he was doing the right thing. Rowan deserved to have a family his unborn child deserved to have a mom and dad. Still at night he dreams of the feel of Hermiones skin the taste of her lips. He longed to be with her and he wouldn't stop until he found her and brought her home. Maybe he couldn't be with her but as long as she was happy he would be able to get by. "Draco come back to bed." Nany was standing in Rowans door way with a pouty look on her face. "I can't sleep. I'm just going to sit here for awile." Draco said never looking at her. "Draco I want a life with you but you can't keep shutting me out. Hermione was my friend to and Narcissa is the grandmother of our kid. I'm here for you." She turned and left with out waiting for a reply.

The next morning Draco woke up to having a very sexual dream about the missing woman. He was still sitting in the rocker. Rowan was still sound asleep and he tought a cold shower would help with his frustration. Instead he took a warm shower and relived himself, drying off he heard a knock at the bathroom door. It was Nany ,Draco instantly felt guilty about masturbating thinking of another woman. "Draco there is someone at the door for you. They are being very rude to me." Rolling his eyes he yelled back. "I'll be right there."

"Longbottom what are you doing here?" Draco was annoyed by his guest. "I need to talk to you Malfoy. Alone It is very important." Neville opened the door and ushered Draco out. "Fallow me." He was already opening Hermiones apartment door before Draco could say a word. "What are you doing Longbottom you cant just let yourself into people homes." He shut the door behind him. Neville was not alone. "Potter. what is the meaning of all this!" Draco demanded. Being in her home left him longing for her all the more and that made him angry with them for bringing here. "Draco we found your mother and Hermione. The are at the hospital now." Harry looked tired and worn out. "Well why bring me here lets go." Now he was even more mad that they were wasteing his time. He turned to walk out the door but was stopped by Harry. "Draco its not that easy. We know who did this and for there protection he have to plan out a course of action to bring them in. You might wanna sit down this news isnt going to be easy to swallow." Harry pulled out a kitchen chair and sat across from neville who was already sitting. "We brought you here because it was the safest place to talk. Hermione has every charm possible on this place. A mouse couldnt get in here and not a soul could hear past her soundproffing charm." Draco sat down his heart was pounding. What was going on. "Ok talk." Was all he could muster up. "Draco you need to know that everything we say to you is the truth no matter how completly insane it sounds." Neville started. "your father is alive Draco. He kidnapped your mom and Hermione and has been holding them captive in a cave. Somehow Narcissa was able to get free and tell us where to find Hermione. We have captured Lucius but he wasnt working alone. Your girl friend Nany has been using you, shes working with your father and her baby isnt yours." Draco couldnt help but notice how much more confident Neville has grown through out the years. He couldnt wrap his mind around what they were saying. "I dont understand. She had a dna test done." "Draco the doctor lied and she killed him when Ginny and Luna found out. Than erased there memories. Both are being seen by healers hoping to bring the memories of that day back. Nany is extreamly dangerous and shes highly trained in the dark arts. Shes more powerful than your father." Harry couldnt keep the worry from his voice. Draco jumped up"Rowan alone with her!" He was scared. "You cant let on that you know or she could hurt alot of people Draco think of the distruction of Voldormort and double that. Go home and dont let on that you know anything. You will take Rowan to Molly Weasley who will put her in hideing untill we can bring Nany in But its going to take time. Tell her shes going to her mothers for a few months. Court ordered lie say Lisa wants money from you and is using Rowan to get it. Do not let on that we know about her." His hand on the door knob all he could say was "Ok."

"What was that about?"Nany was waiting for him inside. Looking at her made him want to puke. How could he be so blinded. "Lisa has a court order to take Rowan for awhile." He could hardly get out the words. "I have to pack her stuff." and just like that he was out of sight.

Draco kissed his daughter goodbye and told her he would see her soon. He wanted to see Hermione but Harry told him to go home to nany and wait for Neville to send word. Thats just what he did.


	16. Chapter 16

Something wicked this way comes

That next week draco noticed nany growing darker instead of trying to pretend to be the loving woman he first meet she turned into a hostal mess. Lucius hadn't returned to her and she was aware that both Hermione and Narcissa had been found and saved but she couldnt understand why they did'nt tell about her. Only a little longer and the monster inside her would be born everyone thought voldermort was bad well this baby would make even him look like a pussy cat. Standing naked infront of a full lenght mirror admioring her twisted body nany talked to her child about a new world one he would make for them. The evil inside he was so great that in order to keep it a secret Nany had to wear cloths that covered her arms and legs due to black veins the width of two fingers that was consuming her body. Even her eyes were starting to show the truth, the color was getting darker and darker till they were almost black. There was only amonth left till her due date and something had to happen fast. This baby could not be born.

"Nany are you up?" Draco nocked on the bedroom door. "I'm going out for work i'll be back later." With out waiting for a response he left. Hermione wasn't able to go back to her apartment instead she was staying at Harrys under his protection and today Draco would be able to see her.

"Draco should be here any minute."Harry said looking at his best friend. She looked tired the stress of it all almost to much for her to handle.

Hermione sighed and turned to look at her long time friend. "Oh harry after everything i've already had to deal with in my life, I dont know if i can take much more. I thought things were finaly turning around, I put ron away, i put the war away but it seems that dark magic wasnt done with me. I miss him Harry, do you think ron can see us where ever he is?"

"You know he can Mione he loved you so much nothing else mattered and he would never let anything happen to you even in death he will find away to protect you." Harry sat next to her on the couch and kissed her softly on the forhead. He hated seeing her like this again.

"I love him harry. Is that wrong? Do you think ron would stop loving me if her knew?" She was crying now.

"I think he would want you to be happy. He can see malfoys changed. He might not love it but like i said he loved you and if he cant be here to keep you happy I know he would want someone who could to be in your life. Even if its that ferret." Just than they heard the doorbell ring and moments later Ginny and Draco walked into the living room.

"Harry come lets let them talk in private abit." and just like that both Potters walked out of the room leaving to two alone.

Draco was hesatant at first but after noticing Hermione was crying he sat next to her putting his hand on her face and making her look at him."We will stop her Hermione you have to belive that."

Looking into his blue eyes made her more at ease. "I know draco. How is rowan?"

"She is with molly." Now it was his turn to look sad. "I dont like being away from her."

"I know." Standing up and walking to the bay window Hermione couldnt shake off the mix of things she was feeling. She wanted so much to have Draco hold her and tell him how much she needed him in her life. Instead she just gazed out the window.

"I was so worried about you, i coulnt sleep and when i did i dreamt of you." He was now standing at her side. "ive wanted to come see you the moment Neville and harry told me you were home safe."

Still looking out the window she replyed. "Have you been able to see Narcissa? They wont let me leave the house and i guess they figured it best to have us split in two locations. Is she doing well?"

"Yes. She is fine but she is also worried about you. I'll make sure to tell her you asked when i am able to see her again. She likes you very much." The two just kept looking outside danceing around what they both really wanted to say.

"I like her also. Your mother is a very strong woman i admire her greatly." Turning her body towords draco she needed to tell him how she felt, she needed to know if he felt the same way. "Draco" She started to say but before she could finish his lips were on hers with passion shes never felt before. Hermione kissed back wanting him so badly it hurt, no she needed him to feel whole. It was draco that broke the kiss and pulled away resting his forhead against hers. "Hermione once this is over i want you in every way possible if you'll have me. I cant bare the thought of not having you in my life."

Hermione relaxed greatly hearing this. "Nothing could keep me away from you. I didn't think i'd be able to love someone again after losing Ron and than you came back into my life. Draco i am maddly in love with you." Her eyes were pleading with him she needed him to say those three words to her she needed to hear i love you. Instead he kissed her again showing her how much he also loved her. They stayed holding each other on the couch untill Harry told him it was best to head home.

"I'll be back as soon as possible." He gave her another quick kiss and whispered in her ear so only she could hear. "I love you Hermione Granger and when this is over i intend on making you my wife."

and just like that he got up and walked out of the room with Harry.

"we have a plan Draco but we will need you to pull it off." Harry stopped Draco once the were at the front door. "No one can know what we are doing we dont want to chance Nany figureing out our plans."

"Ok im listening." Draco answered.

"Well we managed to crack your father and spent two hours getting information from him. Mad that man is you know that?" Harry laughed softly.

"and..." Draco could'nt help getting annoyed.

"Sorry. He said that on the night the baby is to be born she will need blood from the babys father to keep her alive during the birth. So with that we know she will try to break Lucius out and we are going to let her." Harrys eyes darkend. "We will wipe his mind of any memories of talking to us so Nany doesnt figure out what we are up to and we will be slowly poisioning Lucius. Tainting his blood so that when she drinks it it will kill both her and the baby."

Draco couldnt help but wonder. "Will my father die as well? I dont understand."

"No this poison is very special it only targets pure evil. Since your father is more a fallower it will just forment in his system untill the time is right and than when it enters her body... well it wont be pretty. Than we will take your father back into custody untill he stands trial. But he has been very forthcoming and helpfull. So i am going to try to have him put in a mental hospital rather than jail." Harry opened the door for Draco. "I'll keep in touch." With that Draco was gone. Not wanting to go home right away and deal with the lunitic living in his house he desided to just walk around and clear his head.


	17. Chapter 17

A bouncing baby boy or not.

"It's going to be a great day today. Draco." Nany said with a sinister twinkle in her eyes. "The baby is moving around so much. Its almost time."

Draco spent most of his time out of the house these days lying and saying he was working. Anything to keep him from having to see that vile woman.

"That's wonderful Nany" He couldn't keep the contempt from his voice anymore. "I'd love to have this over with and be able to hold the little guy." He said while walking out the door. "I'll be back later."

Draco was at his office when he got an owl from Neville.

Draco,

Lucius is missing she must be planning on having that thing earlier. Remember you will need to keep cool the poison will take effect almost instantly you'll need to drive the dagger right through her stomach. Go home and wait. Tonight we end this.

Neville Longbottom

Draco couldn't understand she wasn't due yet? Than he remembered the way she talking this morning the excitement in her voice and the twinkle in her sadistic eyes. It didn't take him long to get home today. "Nany are you here? We finished up at work early I thought we could spend the rest of the day together." He called out to her but there was no answer. Walking to the bedroom they shared he could feel a force field around the door. She must have charmed it. One thing most people seemed to forget about draco was his skill in the dark arts. He had the door blasted open in seconds with out a second thought. The sight before him nothing he could have ever prepared for. There on the floor was his father, eyes completely black with dark veins running over his entire face. Nany was on the bed screaming holding her stomach the poison was working and Draco had to act fast. There was a dark fog filling the room with a wind blowing everything around destroying Dracos once clean and put together room. He pulled out a dagger and started to make his way to the horrific scene in front of him. Raising the blade high above his head and taking on last look at the woman before him he brought the dagger down stabbing her in the chest and stomach over and over. The next thing Draco knew he was waking up in the hospital.

"Hes up!" Draco didn't understand where he was but he noticed Harry, Neville and His mom all in the room with him. It was Harry that was calling out the door to someone. Hermione walked into the room and sat by his side. Grabbing his hand and holding it tight. "Draco you did it. Nany and the baby you saved us all."

Draco tried to sit up the best he could but his injurys quite extensive. "What happened?' He said looking around the room.

"We aren't sure other than that there was some sort of explosion. You were thrown across the hall into Rowins room. Your apartment is a wreck not much was able to be salvaged. Were lucky you're still with us. You've be asleep for two weeks." It was now Draco's mom that was speaking.

"Mom" Draco sighed. "I'm so happy your ok? Was dad ok did he get out?"

Neville answered first. " Your bad was pretty badly injured but he is alive and is in the mental word where he'll spend the rest of his life." The once shy boy now had such confidence it still surprised everyone from time to time.

"Good. good" Draco muttered. "And Nany the baby what about them?"

"Dead. The both died their bodies burned to a crisp there was nothing left but ash." Harry looked slightly nervous but his voice was strong and sure of what he was saying. "Why don't we all let Draco and Hermione talk for a bit before Molly gets here with Rowin?" He was already walking out the blonde's hospital room. Everyone else fallowed right behind him.

"I was so scared draco. I didn't think you'd come back to me. I couldn't handle losing you." The honey eyed beauty wept at his side.

"Oh don't cry Hermione I'm ok. I'm not going anywhere ever." He leaned over to kiss her softly on the lips but pulled away quickly. "Wow I've never felt this much pain in my life." He groaned

Just then the door opened and Rowin ran in. Not knowing weather to cry seeing her dad like like or be happy that she was just able to be with him the blonde mini malfoy stood at the foot of his bed with her head down.

It was the older male malfoy that spoke first. "Come here baby." He patted the empty spot on his bed. Rowin climbed up careful not to hurt her father. "Daddy are you ok?" The tears started rolling down her face and Hermione desided to leave and give them some privacy but before she left Draco made her promise to come back soon.

"I'm ok honey but it looks like we will be moving soon though. Is that ok with you?" He was sad that his daughter was so sad.

Draco noticed the small smile form on the little girls face. "What are you smiling for?" And for the first time that day Draco smiled as well.

"Well if we are going to move can we get a real house with a yard and lots of rooms?" She nuzzled up next to her father careful not to hurt him.

"Anything you want. Why lots of rooms though?" He put his arm around Rowin and yawned.

"So that Grammy and Hermione could live with us and we can be a family" And with that the two drifted off to sleep.


End file.
